Christian Action
For Previous Incarnations of the Action Movement see, New Action, Christian Nationalists and Action. The Leadership *-Calvary Cross *-Eamon Christopher Moreau Marquis da Velieres *-Malcolm Eamon Lear *-Alexander Gabriel CC *-Diana Valkyrie Giustizia *-Sir John I. Leighton bt. Leighton *-Sebastian Frederick Kingston *-Juliano Henry Clellius *-James Simon Winters *-David Michael Deniol *-Laura Agata Frost *-Gloriana Anne Fisher *-Jocelyn George Archer-Pryce *-Thomas Caradog Ystffan “Once there was a hope that a New World, a Better World would rise with Dawn ending the long dark hopeless night which is the rule Copitalism, International Finance, the Money Powers and the Class Wars. They told us that Dawn was Imminent, Politicians, Prophets and Party Faithful all sang, Tomorrow the Dawn we heard and antipated a better world, a greater Cildania and so we climbed to the mountain tops, to the cliffs and the coasts and so we stayed up though the night and waited for the new Sunrise.But my Brother Cildanians, It Did Not Come. I say this to you, we wait no longer. Had not we not waited for a miracle, had we not stood by a waited for the day when all that we hoped for, all that Cildania deserves to come to be, Had we not waited but rather been true to our name and Acted! Had we marched in united and triumphant purpose to the east and raised challenge to those beasts and gods of ancient myth and fable and with Christian Courage, Christian Toil and Christian Strength brought about the Dawn ourselves!To see our fair and glorious mother Cildania as great as she can be, as great as she should to be, As Great as in Our Heart of Hearts We Have Always Dreamt She Was. Brother Blueshirts! Brother Christians! Brother Cildanians! I say to you that we have stood too long in the shadows of long dead dreams, Arise my fellow Patriots and let the all those in restrain Cildania know that we are coming to Free Her! Let all those who wish to subvert Cildania know that We Will Defend Her! Let all those who hold the Misheld belief that Cildania is any less than the New Jerusalem let them Hear That They Are !Wrong!. Let the Sky, The Sea and the Sun Itself Hear It.On this the first anniversary of our movements founders canonisation we return from the wilderness of Akinawan local politics to the Cildanian National Struggle under banners old and new as Christian Action. United in Faith Together the Dawn.” -E.C. Moreau Marquis da Velieres *Christian Action Party President *Speaking at the NAA’s final Party Conference. *October 20th 2599 Chancellors Eamon Lear Marquis da Velieres remember which one Jonathan Lear Calvary Cross Malcolm Foxcastle CC Msgr. Richard Ednywain Departmental Cildanian Republic At the start of Msgr. Richard Ednywains Fourth term on from Foxcasltes three. steps were taken to consolidate the state and the Department. The nation has acting in concert, raised their hands and put faith in Cildanian democracy with a monumental vote of confidence in Christian Action and support of Departmental politics in Cildania it appears the the time is right for a Greater, more Cildanian and more Christian Cildania. We stand at the cross roads and we will not stand idle, for too long has the democratic system of Cildania plagued by the corrupt and degenerate interests of International Finance, the money power of the Foreign businessman, the moslem, selucian, the jew and the anarchists. A broken system is maintained in order that the power may rest else where not in the hands of those elected by the Cildanian people but by those chosen by Finance and against them the International Socials who tear our nation to shreds for the sake of their brother Reds, again in foreign lands. This struggle between international interests in Cildania prolongs our exploitation and instability but we say No more! We take radical steps and perhaps some a step too far or too fast but we do so in order to win this battle, to ensure for our Children and our Children 's Children a Greater, More Cildanian Cildania free from the grasping hands of the Money Powers and free too from the threat of Red Thuggery. Stability, Security and Invulnerability won though Christian Faith and Christian Toil and yes, Christian Action. United in Faith, United in Future Tomorrow the Dawn -Auberon Davies CA party secretary Speeches One People, One Nation "...Previous governments the pawns of international power have opened the floodgates and let the foreigner into our midsts without regulation or integration or any encouragement for the immigrant to become a part of our Great Nation and so he has lived among us but has not become one of us. He has lived in accordance with his foreign principles and with international ties close to his heart and he has raised his children as foreigners within Cildania entrapping them into the same self-enforced segregation and the International Liberal and Socialist alike have praised his actions, applauded this as a sign of metropolitanism and a tolerant society without opening their eyes to the truth of the matter. The International Citizen lives in our state but does not belong to it, In the Ship of Cildania he is not a crewman but merely a passenger not seeing Cildania as a Motherland but merely a resting-place, a vessel to get him elsewhere. They are never true Citizens, never patriots as they are not prepared to die with her. Should Cildania breech and fill with water, threaten to sink into the see the International Citizen will not stand by her in her time of need but take flight to another land, hurry to find dry land in which to plant their blessed boots indifferent to the fate of the nation they so hastily abandon while the true and honest Cildanian stands beside his brothers, holds closed the breech while his fellows pails the water out. The best examples of the International Citizen are the Jew and the Selucian and each for a different reason which together explain the thousand others. Both perpetuate their isolation, The International Selucian, like the moslem arrived to our shores in such numbers that have formed entirely communities of their own within our walls, ghettos where they have no requirement to learn the Cildanian tongue let alone her customs, effectively colonies of the Selucian Empire on Cildanian soil where they hold no respect for our nation and often our laws and by constantly maintaining themself separate from the Cildanian people bring against themselves resentment and hard feelings. The Selucian is International for never having the opportunity to Intergrate and he is never thrust into an unknown world but arrives with his family and a others beside him who carry on as though they had never left their own lands and so the task of becoming a Cildanian and a member of our Great Nation seems to him impossible compared to the ease the status quo. The Jew however is a different matter, he deliberately preserves his differences, directly refusing to become a member of any Christian or civilised nation on the grounds of the imagined importance of his own faith. By the grounds of his Heresy he separates himself from all nations, consciously maintaining the habits of a culture thousand years dead and places the needs of his fellow Jew above that of his countrymen, the extreme embodiment of the passenger for he cares little for the shape of the ship or any who man her only that she gets them the advantages they so covert and will no suffer a moment of regret in abandoning her for another should it appear more advantageous to the purpose of their mammon or private need. A United Nation cannot suffer the International within, The self-segregation and inability or outright refusal to integrate into society brings only instability and division, only a people United in Nation can create a stable society those who stand apart from it perpetuate resentment, internal division, criminality, insecurity and instability for Cildania to be protected from strife she must be United and we cannot allow the International to destroy that Unity. United in Faith Together the Dawn" :-Chancellor Auberon Davies March 2806 "The nation has acting in concert, raised their hands and put faith in Cildanian democracy with a monumental vote of confidence in Christian Action and support of Departmental politics in Cildania it appears the the time is right for a Greater, more Cildanian and more Christian Cildania. We stand at the cross roads and we will not stand idle, for too long has the democratic system of Cildania plagued by the corrupt and degenerate interests of International Finance, the money power of the Foreign businessman, the moslem, selucian, the jew and the anarchists. A broken system is maintained in order that the power may rest else where not in the hands of those elected by the Cildanian people but by those chosen by Finance and against them the International Socials who tear our nation to shreds for the sake of their brother Reds, again in foreign lands. This struggle between international interests in Cildania prolongs our exploitation and instability but we say No more! We take radical steps and perhaps some a step too far or too fast but we do so in order to win this battle, to ensure for our Children and our Children 's Children a Greater, More Cildanian Cildania free from the grasping hands of the Money Powers and free too from the threat of Red Thuggery. Stability, Security and Invulnerability won though Christian Faith and Christian Toil and yes, Christian Action. United in Faith, United in Future Tomorrow the Dawn" :-Auberon Davies Declaration of the D.C.R. Category:Political parties in Cildania